


Play with me

by manicmea



Series: Playing with muse [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants Daniel to go and have fun with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play with me

Artist: Martika

Song: Toy Soldiers

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
